The field of the disclosure relates generally to the performance of automated operations on a workpiece, and, more particularly, to methods and systems for controlling automated operations on a workpiece.
Many structures, such as but not limited to aircraft, are manufactured, inspected, cleaned, repaired, and/or otherwise maintained at least partly using automated processes. At least some such processes, including but not limited to forming fastener openings in a workpiece, coupling fasteners to the workpiece, applying surface coatings to the workpiece, and performing inspections of particular locations on the workpiece, are performed by one or more automated devices. At least some such processes require workpiece-specific instructions to be conveyed to the automated device in order for the operations to be performed correctly. However, a speed and efficiency of at least some such automated processes are limited due to a need to transfer the intended set of instructions separately to the correct facility, match the intended set of instructions with a target workpiece, identify the specific automated devices that will be used on the target workpiece, and/or program or upload the instructions into the automated devices by a human operator prior to commencement of operations on the target workpiece. In addition, electronically storing and selecting among such instructions for multiple workpieces onboard the automated devices increases a size and complexity of onboard hardware and software. Moreover, for global manufacturing endeavors in which initial manufacture of the workpiece may occur at a facility located in one part of the world, and then subsequent manufacturing, repair, inspection, cleaning, and/or other operations on the workpiece may be performed at a facility in another part of the world, these factors may further be complicated by language barriers and/or differences in facility infrastructure.